Tarble's hidden talent
by Kfan026
Summary: Vegeta wants to turn Tarble into a battle ready warrior but Tarble discovers he has a knack for doing other things. DISCLAIMER: I do not own dragon ball Z
1. pure blood

"Tarble, stop sulking and get up! Saiyan training starts now!" Vegeta Yells, throwing Tarble's door open and turning on his light.

Tarble grumbles and pulls the covers over his head, "Nii-san, please… turn off the lights. What time is it anyways?"

"9 o'clock in the morning. I want your ass down stairs in five minutes!" The older Saiyan says, and stalks out of Tarble's room.

The younger Saiyan rubs his eyes and crawls out of bed. He hadn't been in the greatest of moods because of the lack of his wife. Gure wanted to go back to her home planet since Abo and Cado had been defeated to check up on things and see if there was anything that she could do. Tarble wanted to go with her, but Gure assured him that she would be fine. Tarble was usually cheerful except in the mornings. That was one of the ways that Vegeta and him were alike. They hated being woken up, Vegeta was known for sending ki blasts at people who woke him. Tarble had done that on the slightest of occasions but he knew better than to do it to his older brother.

Tarble drags his feet to his dresser and pulls out some training sweats and a shirt. He undresses and pulls on the sweat pants. He pauses and looks at himself in the mirror. He had muscles that much was apparent, but he wasn't built like his brother. His arms were not bulging with muscles, his chest was not as well toned, and he was skinny with the hint of abs. His facial features were painfully similar to Vegeta's. You could tell they were related just by looking at them. The only thing that Tarble had that Vegeta didn't' was bangs.

Tarble sighs and holds his bangs out of his face. He scowls in the mirror and puffs out his chest, "I'm Vegeta, the sourest of all the Saiyans! I'm angry all the time and like making people miserable!" He makes faces in the mirror and freezes when he hears someone snickering. He whirls around and sees Trunks leaning against the door frame giggling.

"My dad asked me to come get you." He says, grinning.

Tarble pulls on his shirt and turns red slightly, "Please don't say anything to him."

Trunks raises his right hand, "I promise, that was to funny anyways. I like to keep those types of things to myself."

Tarble breathes out a sigh of relief and follows trunks to the kitchen where Vegeta sits, devouring the food. They sit down and join him for breakfast.

Vegeta glares at Tarble, "What took you so long?"

Tarble blushes and looks down at his plate, "I couldn't find my training sweats."

"You put them in the same drawer every day, how could you not find them."

"Well, uh…" Tarble tries to think of an answer but his older brother had him in a corner.

"What were you really doing? I don't want a BS excuse either."

"Well you see dad." Trunks buts in, "Tarble was making his bed like he does every morning."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow and nods, Tarble did do that every morning.

The Saiyan in question sends Trunks a grateful glance and Trunks winks at him. They finish breakfast and head to the gravity room. Vegeta closes the door behind them and walks towards the gravity controls.

"Tarble I'm going to set this to 20x earth's normal gravity and see if you can handle it." Vegeta says, and presses a button. Tarble immediately falls to his knees when he feels like a ton of lead was dropped on him. He supports himself with his hands and he trembles under the pressure. Vegeta walks over to him and sneers, "Pathetic, this is why we start training now. I want you to be able to walk around as you would under earth's normal gravity in about a month."

Tarble's eyes widen and he struggles to look up at his brother, "That's impossible! There's no way I can do that!"

"Trunks did it with no problem."

"But he's your son!"

"You're my brother, why is there any difference? He isn't a pure blooded Saiyan. You are!"

Tarble frowns, "I practically have no power level."

"I plan to change that, I want you to start trying to stand. If you can do at least that by the end of the month, we may be able to make some progress."

Tarble grits his teeth and tries to push himself up. Vegeta starts his training with great ease and Trunks also starts his training but glances at Tarble every once in a while.


	2. memories

After an hour or so Vegeta walks over to the controls and turns off the gravity machine. Tarble had been trying so hard to stand that when the gravity is turned off he jumps to his feet and his legs feel like rubber.

"Whoa, this definitely feels weird." Tarble says, and finds that walking on ground feels like walking on air.

"The feeling will pass once your body readjusts to the normal gravity again. That's what it feels like all the time if you constantly train." Vegeta says, walking out of the room.

"How was your first training session under 20x gravity Uncle Tarble?" Trunks asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I could have been better I guess. Although, it was better than I thought it was going to be." The pair walks out of the room and go into the house, stopping by the kitchen to get a Popsicle.

"Trunks, not in the kitchen please. You tend to drip everywhere, go eat it outside" Bulma says, walking into the kitchen dressed for an evening outing.

"Alright mom. Where are you going?" Trunks asks, licking up the sides of his frozen treat.

"A girls night out with Chi Chi."

"Can Goten come over?"

"Sure, Goku may come over too so make sure to tell your father." She says, and grabs her purse before leaving.

After she leaves Trunks grabs the phone and dials the Son's number, "Hey Goten, wanna come over?"

"Yeah! I have to ask my mom though. One second." Trunks hears muffled talking on the other end of the line before Goten picks up the phone again, "She says okay."

"My mom said that if your dad wants to come over he can too."

"Alright, we'll be over in a few minutes."

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

Trunks clicks the phone off and gestures for Tarble to follow him outside. They lean against the side of the house and finish their popsicles.

Trunks crosses his arms and fiddles with the popsicle stick in his mouth, "Where is he? Goten said he'd be here in a few minutes."

"Here we are!" A voice yells. Tarble and Trunks look up to see Goku and Goten riding on Nimbus. They hop off once it gets low enough to the ground.

"What's up guys?" Goku asks, waving.

"Nothing much, my dad had Tarble train in the gravity room today instead of outside practicing ki blasts." Trunks says, pointing a finger at Tarble.

"Wow, really? How'd you do?"

Tarble shrugs, "Okay, I guess. I couldn't even stand at 20x times normal gravity."

"He had you start at 20x?" Goku says incredulously, "He must have some high expectations for you."

Goten runs over to trunks and they run inside of the house.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asks, looking around.

"He maybe training more, I can't keep up with him at all." Tarble says

Goku walks inside and Tarble follows him, "I may have an idea of where he is."

They walk into the living room and see Vegeta sleeping on the couch with a book on his chest. Goku makes his way over to him and carefully takes the book off of his chest.

Goku looks at it and smiles sadly, "I guess this is what planet Vegetaseii looked like." He hands Tarble the book. It was a small photo album of a few memories. The page that it was open to currently was one of Vegeta when he was younger with his arms crossed and an exasperated look on his face. The picture below it was of Vegeta and King Vegeta. Vegeta was asleep in his father's arms and his father was asleep lying sprawled out on a couch. Tarble flips a few pages and stops at one of a beautiful woman showing a slightly older Vegeta fish in a pond. They both looked happy especially Vegeta, he was laughing.

"I wonder who the woman in this picture is." Tarble ponders.

"That would be our mother." A gloved hand reaches out and snatches the book from Tarble. Vegeta tucks it under his arm, "Don't bother me when I'm sleeping and don't touch my things."

Tarble gulps, "S-sorry Nii-san."

Vegeta smirks, "Don't waste your breath, you can say your 'sorrys' in the gravity room tomorrow."

Tarble groans and Vegeta turns his attention to Goku. "What are you doing here Kakarott? Did you come to spar?"

Goku nods, "Yeah, I could use some practice since Gohan has been busy on dates and other couple things with Videl."

"I'll be back, Tarble while we're training why don't you order some food or make something. That damn woman left without making anything." Vegeta says, walks to his room and hides the small album. He returns and gestures for Goku to follow. They walk out the door leaving Tarble standing there.


	3. Italian food fair

Tarble walks to the kitchen and looks at the things in the cabinets and fridge. "Uncle Tarble! Goten and I are hungry!" Trunks yells, racing Goten into the kitchen.

"Well I'm not positive how to cook food, what do you two want to eat?"

"Italian." Goten says, hopping from foot to foot.

"Yeah, how about spaghetti?" Trunks says

"Italian? Spaghetti? How do you make that?" Tarble asks

"Here, look at the recipe book. Follow the directions, it can't be hard. My mom makes it all the time." Trunks hops up on the counter and pulls a thick book from one of the shelves. "Here." He tosses the book to Tarble and he catches it with one hand.

"We'll be in the game room!" Trunks shouts over his shoulder.

Tarble sighs, "I hope I don't screw this up." And with that he begins his journey into the culinary arts.

A few hours later Trunks' stomach starts to growl, "He's taking forever and I'm starving. What about you Goten?"

Goten lays on his back and nods, "Yeah, I think my tummy is eating itself."

"Let's go see if he's done yet."

The two boys get up and start to make their way to the kitchen when a wonderful smell hits their noses that makes their mouths water. It smells like they were dropped right in the middle of a food fair in Italy.

"Trunks do you smell that?" Goten asks, sniffing the air.

"How couldn't I?"

They scramble down the rest of the hall to the kitchen and their eyes widen at the sight they see. There was spaghetti, pizza, and every other kind of Italian food you could think of. Tarble had his attention focused on a pot on the stove when the boys came in.

"Oh, hey! I kinda made a lot of food because I knew everyone would be hungry." He grins, and wipes some flour off his forehead, getting it in his hair.

"Uncle Tarble I didn't know you could cook." His nephew says, eyeballing the pizza.

"Neither did I but I guess I can, I made dessert too. You guys go ahead and start eating."

The two boys don't waste any time diving into the food and wolfing it down. Not even a minute after they start eating Goku and Vegeta troop into the house and their noses draw them straight to the kitchen.

"Tarble did you make all of this?" Vegeta asks, staring wide eyed at his brother.

Tarble nods, "Yeah, Goten and Trunks wanted Italian so I made it."

Goku sits down at the table and licks his lips. He grabs a bowl of spaghetti and begins gulping it down. Vegeta sits down and follows suit. (Minus the lip licking)

Tarble leans against the counter and munches on a piece of pizza. He may not be a great Saiyan warrior like his brother but, he certainly can cook.


	4. Chocolate cupcakes

After the Saiyans satisfy their appetites Vegeta stands up and grabs Tarble by the arm and hauls him out of the kitchen.

He drags him down the hallway, ignoring his questions and protests. When he gets a good distance from the kitchen he releases his hold.

"What was that for? You didn't have to drag me." Tarble frowns, and rubs his reddening arm.

"How did you cook all of that?" Vegeta asks, pinning Tarble with a glare.

"I read a recipe book and followed what it said. Why do you ask?"

Vegeta crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, "Men fight, women cook. That's how it's always been."

"You said to order or make something. The boys wanted Italian so I made Italian. I just did what you said."

Vegeta runs a hand over his face, "I say a lot of things I don't mean."

"Then why did you say it in the first place?"

Vegeta growls and clenches a fist then takes a deep breath, trying to resist punching his brother. "Next time I say make food, order food or do something else. Don't do a woman's job."

"Alright, I won't make food again."

"Get rid of the rest of the food you made too. We don't want Bulma to start asking you to make meals." Vegeta starts walking down the hallway.

"Even the chocolate cupcakes I made?"

Vegeta freezes midstep but remains with his back to Tarble, "Chocolate cupcakes?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll throw those away too." The younger brother slides past the older and continues to the kitchen.

Tarble walks back to the kitchen and starts throwing any remains of the food in the garbage. After clearing away everything on the tables and counters, he opens the fridge and takes out the cupcakes.

"Tarble, please don't tell me you're going to throw those out too." Goku says, looking over Tarble's shoulder.

"You can have them if you want, Nii-san said to get rid of all the food."

Goku takes three of the cupcakes from the tray, leaving one. "You do know he's a notorious liar."

"No."

"Well he is and he loves chocolate cupcakes so just leave it for him."

"Alright if you say so." Tarble puts the remaining cupcake in the fridge.

"Oh, and you have flour in your hair, just thought you'd want to know."

Tarble looks up and notices some flour in his bangs, "I guess I'll go take a shower."

Goku nods and heads to the game room to deliver two of the cupcakes to Trunks and Goten. Tarble goes to his bathroom and turns on the water as hot as possible. He enjoyed hot showers because the house was usually kept cold for when Vegeta came in from training and he was sweaty. He strips and steps in the shower. He tenses when the water hits him, and then relaxes as it runs down his back. He takes a 30 minute shower and the bathroom is all steamy when he's finished. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, Tarble steps out of the bathroom and dries of his hair with another towel.

He dresses in pajama bottoms and decides to sleep without a shirt tonight. He's about to climb into bed when there's knocking at the door.

He walks over to the door and opens it,

"Uncle Tarble, will you watch a movie with us?" Trunks asks

"I was just about to go to sleep."

"Please?" Goten begs

Tarble averts his eyes, knowing he can't resist the chibis.

"Please? We'll never ask again." Trunks latches onto his leg.

Tarble looks down and his eyes are met with huge pleading ones. "Fine, sleeping can wait till later. What movie are we watching?"


End file.
